<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>.attention by tbzgoth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678422">.attention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbzgoth/pseuds/tbzgoth'>tbzgoth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Younghoon (The Boyz), M/M, Top Choi Chanhee/New (The Boyz), bbangnyu supremacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbzgoth/pseuds/tbzgoth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Younghoon wanted to receive all the attention and affection that Chanhee could give him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>.attention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi, english is not my first language but i tried hard to translate this..<br/>hope you enjoy it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Younghoon wanted attention. He wanted attention from the blonde who was trying to read some book. He didn't bother to sit very close to Chanhee, leaving his head on his thin shoulder.</p>
<p>- What's up?</p>
<p>Younghoon snorted pouting when his friend asked without looking away from the book. </p>
<p>- I'm needy... - He spoke draggedly and New finally closed the book, smiling docile. Deep down, he had to admit that reading was not his forte, no matter how hard he tried to concentrate, his mind wandered about Kim walking with his head down. Chanhee clapped his hand on his thigh, and Younghoon left his head resting there while received fondling on the black strands. The dormitory was strangely still and the weather was rainy and cloudy, giving an air of laziness to the young residents who just wanted to enjoy their break. The silence between the two was pleasant, even though Choi was talkative, he didn't want to ruin that feeling when they're cuddling.</p>
<p>- Nyu, that's not enough ... - The tallest whispered with his eyes closed and the blonde frowned, stopping with the caresses.</p>
<p>- Not? What is missing? Chanhee took a deep breath, trying to keep his patience and sweet tone, taking the bangs out of Kim's eyes, who opened his eyes. A little over a minute passed as they stared at each other, attracting each other with just a look. </p>
<p>- A real kiss. - And as if it were magic, the cheeks of both were colored in scarlet red, Choi deflected eye contact. </p>
<p>- You know we are family, Hoon ... - Younghoon stood up, coming to sit on the blonde's lap. He approached dangerously and was sure of what he was going to do when he realized that Chanhee had not moved away, allowing his face to be studied so closely by Younghoon's sharp eyes. </p>
<p>- Committing incest never seemed to be so tempting ... - He confided, brushing his lips with the other's, and was surprised when the blond boy pulled him by the nape, sealing his lips for good. The peck was still not enough for the boy, Younghoon wanted more. He sucked Choi's full lip, which gave in to the kiss. It was slow, but loud, and I could hear wet crackles all over the room. If you could describe it, it would be like finding a bottle of water after spending hours and hours practicing. It was each other's headquarters. Unfortunately they moved away to breathe, panting loudly and with a string of saliva still connecting them. Chanhee sealed his lips, severing the contact once and for all. </p>
<p>- Next time, don't take too long to ask. And don't sit on my legs, they are numb now. - Withdrew the largest one off his lap, turning his attention to the book. Kim laughed indignantly. Choi Chanhee was surprising.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>